


To dust

by theonewhowaspromised



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Characters to be added, Corruption, Relationships to be developed, organised crime
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2016-09-14
Packaged: 2018-08-15 00:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8034844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theonewhowaspromised/pseuds/theonewhowaspromised
Summary: Ned Starks decapitated body was found floating in a local river shortly after his abduction. It was common knowledge that the Lannisters were behind the Stark downfall, yet with barely any evidence, and a corrupted legal system, nobody was charged with his murder. He had been a good man, honourable, and always fought for justice. When his childhood friend, Robert Baratheon was wrongly accused of drug trafficking, Ned, being a successful defence lawyer, came to his aid. However, nothing had gone as planned, and Robert was dead barely half way through the trial. It was clearly the work of his high profile Lannister wife, and Ned was determined to seek justice. After the discovery of Cersei Lannister's incestuous affair with her brother, Jamie, he had threatened to reveal the relationship to the media. Nearly a fortnight later, he disappeared. The Stark family crumbled when his corpse had been found, and the horrendous details of his murder revealed. Worst part being, that they had never found his head.





	To dust

Ned Starks decapitated body was found floating in a local river shortly after his abduction. It was common knowledge that the Lannisters were behind the Stark downfall, yet with barely any evidence, and a corrupted legal system, nobody was charged with his murder. He had been a good man, honourable, and always fought for justice. When his childhood friend, Robert Baratheon was wrongly accused of drug trafficking, Ned, being a successful defence lawyer, came to his aid. However, nothing had gone as planned, and Robert was dead barely half way through the trial. It was clearly the work of his high profile Lannister wife, and Ned was determined to seek justice. After the discovery of Cersei Lannister's incestuous affair with her brother, Jamie, he had threatened to reveal the relationship to the media. Nearly a fortnight later, he disappeared. The Stark family crumbled when his corpse had been found, and the horrendous details of his murder revealed. Worst part being, that they had never found his head.

 

 

**-two months earlier-**

Robb was the one to suggest a family camping trip. At first, it was meant as a joke, but Cat pushed the idea further. "It'll be good for you all to spend quality time together. You can go north," she had told them, "your father is still mourning Robert, he's not himself at the moment. He needs some space."

Sansa had argued against it, until her sister told her to shut up. "Relax, if Bran has to go in a fucking wheelchair, you can deal with being away from your stupid friends," Arya laughed. Bran smiled shyly, "well she's got a point." Eventually, they warmed to the concept, and little Rickon, being only four, was particularly enthused about his first camping trip with his older siblings.

Arya hurled the luggage at Jon, who ducked and dodged the airborne bags, before packing them into Robb's car. Sansa held an impatient Rickon on her hip, while Robb helped Bran to get into his seat. Their parents kissed them all goodbye, muttering for them to be careful, and take care of one another. Theon had refused to go, so Jon and Robb, being 22, were the eldest, and in charge.

After a three hour drive, the forest became dense around them. Sunlight filtered through the pine trees towering above the road, which was turning to dirt.

"Hurry up slaves, it's been like, hours now." Arya sat cross-legged on the muddy ground, watching as Jon and Robb struggled to pitch the tents. Rickon stood right in the middle of it, oblivious to the fact that he was in the way. "Come on," Bran called to him, before sitting the four year old on his lap.

After enduring tons of curious questions, he wheeled over to Sansa, who was ignoring Arya's teasing. "How's your pretty boy? Has he been less of a prick lately?" "Arya, don't." "You should ditch Joffrey, seriously, he's annoying as, and his family has a fucked reputation. Not to mention that it's entirely his uncle's fault that your brother is a paraplegic" she was interrupted by Bran shoving Rickon into Sansa's arms, "you can take him now, Sans, he's not my responsibility!"

A few days passed, and everything had been perfect. Bran and Sansa would often stay behind when the others went on hikes, or swimming in the creek, chatting about anything and everything. Jon was proud to admit that he had successfully tought Rickon to climb trees, and even managed to convince Sansa to have a go. On the fourth day, Arya and Robb went on a seven hour hike, and came staggering back, before collapsing in a heap. It had been far more enjoyable than anyone had thought. Nobody even complained about the lack of reception and barely touched their phones.

That night, they sat talking the roaring campfire. Jon and Arya were whispering to eachother, and bursting out in fits of laughter. Poking at the fire, Bran sat beside them, humming softly. With her head resting on Robb's shoulder, Sansa twisted Rickon's auburn curls in her hands as he drifted off to sleep.

Moonlight glowed through the trees above them, and the night sky was speckled with stars. "It's so much nicer out here than in the city, so calm," Jon sighed, taking a sip from the bottle of vodka Robb had brought with them.

The others nodded in agreement, and Arya subtly reached for the bottle. "No way, you're too young, you're not having any of my vodka!" Robb intercepted. "Come on, why not?" Arya muttered. "Give us some," Sansa pleaded. "Yeah," Bran agreed. "No, not you, you're only 15. Don't think even think about it," said Sansa, laughing as she pried the bottle from Jon's grip. He looked helplessly at Robb, who shrugged. "Okay, but just a sip," Sansa clasped her sleeve as she took a wig of vodka, hiding the deep purple bruises on her wrist. Jon looked at her wearily, having noticed how covered she was in the warm weather. Rickon stirred in Sansa's lap, "I'm tired," he moaned, opening his eyes just a sliver. "I won't be long," she murmured, before carrying him into the smaller tent.

It was well past midnight when they decided to go inside. Rickon was in a deep sleep, and Bran was still outside, examining the night sky, intrigued. The two eldest brothers were ranting about their jobs, and Arya and Sansa fighting about who should sleep where. They were interrupted by a vibration as Robb's phone received a message, "that's weird, I didn't have reception before," he picked it up, as dozens more texts came through. "Has Jeyne gone psycho again?" Arya joked, but Robb showed no sign of even hearing her. His face dropped completely, and his mouth gaped.

"... _fuck_."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you have enjoyed the start of this fanfic, there will be more to come. Please tell me what you think, positive or negative feedback. Thankyou for reading!!
> 
> (Also, as you may have noticed, Rickon is much younger than the rest of the siblings, there are 11 years between he and Bran. I thought it would be more interesting.)


End file.
